


Day X: Heat Haze Days

by wolfgun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Nothing other than some kids sweating fifty feet up in the air on brick, some Hayner/Roxas interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had made two trips already to get icecream—and each time the blue treat had melted before they could finish it all. Roxas had unzipped his coat all the way, while Axel was stubbornly sweating in his.<br/>“Kinda weird though. The sun is supposed to be setting and it’s so fucking humid,” the blond grumbled, pushing the coat down past his shoulders, revealing his dark tanktop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day X: Heat Haze Days

“God, aren’t you—I don’t know—burning up?”

Roxas leaned back slightly, fanning himself and sighing heavily. Axel smirked.

“When am I not hot?”

“Honestly. What the fuck.”

“You should have known that was—“

“Ok. Fine. How about this then. Are you any hotter than you usually are?”

“Yeah. I’m getting baked.”

The two had finished their missions early; and were currently sitting atop the clocktower. And of course, it was one of the hottest days of the year—even that group of kids that was usually running around laughing were nowhere to be seen.  They had made two trips already to get icecream—and each time the blue treat had melted before they could finish it all. Roxas had unzipped his coat all the way, while Axel was stubbornly sweating in his. 

“Kinda weird though. The sun is supposed to be setting and it’s so fucking humid,” the blond grumbled, pushing the coat down past his shoulders. There was something nostalgic about the feeling of the heat on his skin; but he wasn’t exactly sure why. The wind ruffling his tanktop… It felt incredibly nice; but also weighted in his mind. As if something else was supposed to be accompanying that sensation. He couldn’t figure out what it was. Damn, the heat made him grumpy.

“If someone else from the Organization sees you doing that, you’re gonna be in trouble.”

“Whatever,” Roxas scoffed. “It’s one fucking time, we wear the coat literally every second of every day; it’s not like—“

“Hey guys!” Xion materialized, and took a seat next to her friends.

“Sorry Xion, Roxas ate your icecream.”

“It was gonna melt…”

“That’s okay! Jeez though… it really is hot out here…” They eyed the blond next to them. “Roxas, are you really supposed to be taking off your coat?”

“Probably not.”

They sat in silence a few more moments before Axel finally started to unzip his. But not completely.

“Can’t take the heat?” Roxas joked.

“No. This is ridiculous.”

It was too hot to speak. It was like the sun was snatching the very moisture from their lips; but leaving the sweat to trail down their skin.

“Why the hell are these coats such heavy leather, anyway?”

“It looks cool, I guess?” Xion offered.

“It’s nice for the colder worlds, though,” Axel said.

“That’s only one world I’ve been too, out of what, like, twenty? And in Agrabah it’s ridiculous. In fact, in Neverland too. And basically every other moderately warm world there is.”

“That’s true, and also the way everyone fights, you always sweat.”

“Well, kids, when we go home make sure to drink a gallon of water,” the redhead laid back.

“Are you going to sleep?” The other two of the trio looked on incredulously.

“What else is there to do? You got your sunlight, sweat, and stone. Perfect for napping.”

“Obviously…” Roxas muttered, while Xion just stared.

As Axel actually began to drift off, Roxas decided they needed more icecream.

“Um, shouldn’t you go with your coat?”

“Nah, I think I’ll be fine. Besides, I always show my face and this way I can cool off a bit.” He stood up, teetering on the edge of the tower, before stepping carefully back. Axel opened an eye to watch him go, but otherwise relaxed again.

The store was still there, and the same clerk with the same bright smile. He forked up the same amount of munny.

“A scorcher today, huh?” Asked someone, coming up from behind him.

“Uh, yeah…” Roxas turned slightly, and noticed it was one of the boys from that group. He was pretty sure the name started with an H… or was it an A? He couldn’t really remember.

“Are you new around here though? I haven’t seen you around.”

“Uh, well, sorta.” What the hell does he say?

“Sorta? You can’t be ‘sorta’ new. You are or you aren’t.”

“Sure I can, because I’m sorta new right now.”

“Well then, stop being sorta new and start being known.” The boy crossed his arms. Roxas just briefly registered the bag of popsicles being transferred into his hands, and the clerk giving him change.

“Sorry, I don’t have the time to become somebody that’s known.”

“Sure you do. What’s your name?”

“Look, I have to go, so—“

“You have more than one icecream in that bag,” the annoying kid said, glancing at it, “and it’s not all going to be for you.”

“What if it is? You don’t know me.”

“But it isn’t, and I could.”

“Why are you trying so hard?”

“Just tell me your name and then I’ll let you go.”

Roxas could tell at once this guy was lying; he wouldn’t let this go easy. There was a twinkle in his eye, as if he had cornered his prey and had the upper hand.

“Demyx. That’s my name,” he lied. The boy put a hand to his chin, and narrowed his eyes, regarding the other. He stood like that for a minute, and then shook his head.

“Lie.”

“How do you know?”

“I just have a feeling.”

“Just a feeling? Thanks for reducing my name to a feeling,” Roxas tried to step around him impatiently, but was blocked. Damnit, it was hot, and this boy was getting on his nerves—

“I’m Hayner.”

“Who asked?”

“Hey! That’s rude!”

“My icecream’s gonna melt. Leave me alone.” This time, Roxas pushed past him.

“You boys! Don’t get rowdy!” The clerk called. Hayner muttered a quick apology and followed him out.

Roxas glanced back at this Hayner guy, and to his relief, the other teen had stayed back by the shop. But he did look pissed off. If his glare was anything to go by, it could have seared into his back. Too bad the sun was already beating the guy to it.

When he made it to the clocktower, the icecream was already melting.

“Took you long enough,” Axel grunted. He had unzipped his coat completely, though this time he was leaving the hood on his head. It looked silly.

Xion took an icecream bar, smiling a sweet “Thank you,” before Roxas sat again. Their coat was folded neatly next to his, which he had guessed Xion folded as well.

They sat in silence, but not the bad kind. The kind that was comfortable, only achieved by the best of friends. Roxas glanced beside him, and saw that Axel was actually dozing off. He elbowed Xion to get her attention, but her forehead fell onto his shoulder. She was asleep too.

He chuckled softly at the both of them, and pushed a piece of hair out of Xion’s face.

Even if this day was literally baking him right out of his skin, he wouldn’t mind spending more time like this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's starting to get really fucking hot, and damnit, it makes me think of the clocktower.


End file.
